True Feelings
by mary-sue and ashamed of it
Summary: Bakura and Ryou's relationship. Poems. *Completed* (Thank you for the *23* reviews [yes, it was a dumb mistake])
1. Bakura's POV

(Scene: Ryou Bakura is lying in a hospital bed, connected to an IV drip. The rest of the YuGiOh cast are yelling at Yami no Bakura, who is stood by the bed staring at him in silence, his face expressionless. In one hand, he is clutching a piece of paper, on which Ryou has written 'I give up. I'm never good enough, and I'm so tired of trying to be. Bakura, **_why?_** Why even try to…')

Don't ask me to tell you, you know that it's true 

Don't try to convince me you never fell through

You're light to my darkness, you're sun to my night

And still you ignore me; yet know that I'm right

Together forever? The words should be changed

Two halves of one soul, but we're always estranged

I am as I must be you are what you are

And the darkness I give you is lighter by far

Then the light that you cast on the world of my pain

I never forgave you for knowing this pain

You are my light, the good part of my life

And you willingly lose it in trouble and strife

Still my true heart, hikari, the part that is good

Why did you try then to shed your own blood?

Words spoken in anger resound through my mind

If I saw through your eyes, love, then what might I find?

I may hit you; defile you; scream loud for your death

But I never once wished that you'd draw your last breath

So I stand here above you, I watch as you sleep

And ignore what they call me, I know I'm a creep

But I still have to face it; we both know it's true

Forever and always, my soulmate is you.


	2. Ryou's POV

(Scene: the same as in the last part. Ryou Bakura has been thinking of the note he left for Yami no Bakura to find, and finishes it while comatose…)

Why bother with me?

Why even care?

I'm useless, I'm stupid

You often declare

Why not just kill me?

You know I'd not fight

You tell me I'm worthless;

I know that you're right

I'm so tired of trying

To prove that I'm worth

Your patience, your caring

But I don't deserve

A sign of approval,

Still less what I need – 

A sign that you love me;

It's hopeless, agreed?

I can't bear to face you;

Your scorn at my shame

You laugh when I flinch

As you call out my name

Do you know what I'd do

For a single kind word?

I would tear out my heart

If your feelings were stirred

I would give you my life

But I'd just waste my breath

I give something larger;

I give you my death.

What you've wanted, you've cried for

I now freely give

I know that you hate me

So why should I live?

Tell me now that you love me

If you want me to live…

I had originally meant for the first poem to be a one-shot, but this came into my head and I just had to write it. If you read this, please review; especially if you reviewed the first one. I want to know whether you think this one goes with it, or ruins it.


	3. At Home

(Scene: Ryou survived, and is now back home with his Yami. It has been a week since he left the hospital.)

How long has it been since you came back home?

I missed you so much; how could I have known

That the ice in your eyes would remain through the days

That you'd hurt me – remind me in so many ways

I need you, I love you; six words I can't speak

Bitter laughter inside that you thought _yourself_ weak

For you could admit it; could say what I feared

That we both need each other; I laughed and I sneered

Hiding the emptiness held in my heart

I knew you were right, it was true from the start

But I'm scared to admit it, to show how I feel;

You're stronger then me, it's part of your appeal

But since you returned from the sleep you were in

I feel something's missing, something held within

Beloved, please don't make my weakness your own

For till you truly love me, this place isn't home.

How long has it been since I came back home?

I missed you so much; how could I have known

That something within me would hold you away

I glare at you coldly, but still wish you'd stay 

You are my true love, my only soul mate

But you've hurt me so much; so I act like I hate

Your presence, your person, your breath on my cheek

Our relationship's different; I've been back a week

And still you've not hurt me; what caused such a change?

Our roles have now switched, but I just feel so strange

Just hold me and care; melt my ice with your heat

Please don't leave me trapped here! With you, I'm complete

I need you, I love you; just tell me those things

And I'll be yours forever, bound by more than rings

Beloved, please tell me; don't leave me alone

For till you truly love me, this place isn't home.


	4. Conversation

(Scene: Ryou is outside Bakura's soul room with a breakfast tray. He knocks on the door, and Bakura answers it. [Note: this poem is their conversation, instead of their thoughts. Ryou speaks first.])

"Bakura, it's me. Please may I come in?"

"What do you want?" "To talk." "Okay. _Gods_, you're thin!

Why aren't you eating?" "Not hungry." "B*llsh*t!

Are you _starving_ yourself to death now? Is _that_ it?"

"NO! I'm not – I'd never –" "Oh, no? You forget,

You've already tried to before now, my pet."

"Is that all you think of me?" "Huh? Wha'd you say?"

"Never mind. Doesn't matter." "But –" "Just go away!"

"Hey! _You_ disturbed _me_! So don't get all upset!"

"No. I won't." "So, why'd you call for me?" "Uh, I forget."

"Okay, that's enough. Just stop lying to me!"

"You could tell?" "I'm not stupid, Ryou." "No, that's me.

I'm dumb. I thought talking would help. Never mind."

"Now what are you on about? What's on your mind?"

"I told you, it's nothing. I wanted to ask –

But it's not important. It's too hard a task."

"Okay, now you've lost me. Just what are you on?"

"Forget it, Bakura! It's nothing, I'm gone."

"NO! Uh, since you're here, I should tell you, I guess –"

"Tell me what?" "That (I love you)." "Huh? Oh, what a mess!

You mean it, Bakura?" "H*ll no, it's a joke!

What do you think, hikari?" "A very poor joke."

"Huh? I mean it, you fool!" "Really? It's not a lie?"

"Really, you moron!" "Okay!" "Hey, alright!

Get off me, you baka!" "And I love you too!"

"Your mind is so damaged. That's why I love you.

But what's with the food?" "I thought maybe that

The way to your heart might be through your stomach."

I know, it's sort-of fluffy. I wanted them to have a happy ending, after all. I probably won't add another chapter after this, but you never know… Oh, and the mess is when Ryou dropped the tray he was carrying, and the milk spilled everywhere. And Bakura's admittal that he loves Ryou is in brackets because he muttered it, being Bakura. Fortunately, Ryou heard him. Bakura exclaims "Hey, alright!" when Ryou hugs him.


End file.
